


may these words be the first

by loosingletters



Series: light [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Family Feels, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: “You already have two Skywalkers more running around!” Ahsoka shouted and evaded Anakin’s grip. “Let me have this!”“Luke and Leia both have Padmé’s last name,” Anakin argued and then, in a tone more befitting of a youngling, added, “And Rex was my Captain first!”Ahsoka huffed and jumped over Anakin’s head in one of those flashy moves that had the younglings cheering.“But he likes me way better!”“Liar!”Or: The war is over and Captain Rex, CT-7567 of the 501st, needs a last name. Ahsoka and Anakin have Opinions about whose name he should carry.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739998
Comments: 56
Kudos: 1521





	may these words be the first

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so I was having ROTS and Clone Wars feels and I needed a fix-it. On Tumblr I talked about how mad I am that we didn't get a happy ending because [how cool would it have been if Clone and Jedi cultures started mixing?](https://jasontoddiefor.tumblr.com/post/617585859671277568/anyway-one-of-the-reasons-im-so-mad-about-order)
> 
> And that's the beginning of this series. Title is from Sleeping at Last's "Light".  
> Have fun!

Privately, Rex was starting to think that life might have been easier if he had just chosen to go with _Trooper_ or his serial number for his legal last name. Hell, _Fett_ would have done just fine as well, many of his brothers had opted for that solution, especially the older ones, those who had actually known Jango. A couple of them had even set out to actually track Boba down, much to the youngster’s frustration likely.

So the simpler choice really would have been _Trooper_ , _Number_ or _Fett_ , but Rex, of course, had to make things complicated for himself. He was a part of the 501st battalion and they never took the unchallenging path.

Therefore Rex had to watch as his General and Commander were currently attempting to utterly trash each other on the mats of the temple’s training rooms, cheered on by a variety of vode and Jedi.

“Don’t look so miserable,” Padmé said as she sat down next to him, the twins floating beside her in their cradle. “They are fighting for your honor after all.”

Padmé looked tired. Rex knew for a fact that she had been running herself ragged attempting to reduce the damage Sidious had inflicted upon the Republic. Many Senators who had been in Palpatine’s pockets before were now turning on her, trying to make it seem like she had been his pawn as well since she’d been his protégé for the longest time. Of course, it helped that her Delegation of 2000 knew that Padmé would never support a Sith Lord, but before she could get her plans on the Senate floor, she had to spend an unreasonably long amount of time proving her ideas worked to support the Republic. She hardly had any time for her family and Rex was honestly expecting Anakin to walk into the Senate any day now to shut everyone up, which might work for a military campaign, but not for politics.

Despite her exhaustion though, Padmé was obviously enjoying the spectacle in front of them.

“I’d rather they didn’t,” Rex sighed. “They look two seconds away from starting to brawl.”

Padmé only smiled in reply and took one of the babies out of the crib and handed them to Rex. Bright blue eyes stared up at Rex and a quick glance at the bracelet the child was holding told him he was now responsible for little Leia Naberrie.

“Be good for Uncle Rex, yes?” Padmé told her daughter as she took Luke into her arms.

He let out one short unhappy cry for being separated from his sister – drawing Anakin’s attention away from the fight for a split second, something Ahsoka immediately made him pay for – but settled as soon as he was in his mother’s arms and Leia close again.

Force-sensitive twins were apparently very attuned to one another from the moment they were born and hated being separated, which didn’t make things easier for their parents and rather large circle of aunts and uncles.

“She’d never misbehave for me,” Rex said confidently. “Right, verd'ika?”

Leia only yawned in agreement and began to dose off again. Asleep like this, she didn’t look like the tiny terror with the incredibly loud voice Rex knew she could be. She’d be a great General someday, or simply a Jedi. If Rex could help it, neither Leia nor Luke would ever have to be called _General_ by anybody. They shouldn’t have to lead battalions anywhere, they had fought so hard for the peace the twins ought to experience.

Now that Leia was sound asleep in his arms, Rex could actually focus on the fight in front of him. Ahsoka was still holding onto her two ‘sabers while Anakin was experimentally spinning his new lightsaber. After Sidious had destroyed his in battle, Anakin had walked around with a modified training ‘saber until he’d been able to go to Ilum and get himself a new crystal a week ago.

Ahsoka jumped forward, one ‘saber high and the other low. Anakin blocked the one above his head and sidestepped the other, tripping Ahsoka.

“You already have two Skywalkers more running around!” Ahsoka shouted and evaded Anakin’s grip. “Let me have this!”

She launched another assault, forcing Anakin on the defensive again, but it was becoming quite clear that if the fight continued on for much longer, Anakin would start getting the upper hand. Ahsoka seemed to realize this as well as she began to fight dirtier, less with the stances she’d been taught at the temple and more with the underhand guerilla warfare tactics she’d learned in the various campaigns.

“Luke and Leia both have Padmé’s last name,” Anakin argued and then, in a tone more befitting of a youngling, added, “And Rex was my Captain first!”

Ahsoka huffed and jumped over Anakin’s head in one of those flashy moves that had the younglings cheering.

“But he likes me way better!”

“Liar!”

Their bantering continued on for a while, entertaining their spectators and Rex too slowly found himself enjoying the spar. He only looked away from the fight when Padmé tapped his leg, drawing his attention.

“Trouble’s coming,” she said and pointed in the direction of the entrance from where Obi-Wan was slowly approaching the ring.

The Jedi Master watched his former apprentice and his grand-Padawan spar for a couple more minutes, highly fascinated by their snark

“What are you two even actually fighting about?” Obi-Wan asked finally, his face blank but his tone colored with amusement.

“Rex’s last name,” Ahsoka answered immediately and ducked beneath another strike. “Master, don’t you also think he should have mine?”

Obi-Wan only blinked in confusion and if not for Leia still asleep in his arms, Rex would slowly make his way out of the training halls.

“Looks like the secret has been discovered. I’m using Luke as a shield, you can use Leia,” Padmé laughed and not a second later Ahsoka and Anakin both turned to Rex, matching expressions on betrayal on their faces.

“Rex!” They shouted. “What does he mean you already picked a last name!”

“Well, Sir,” Rex coughed. “Senator Amidala was very kind and asked me the moment the Clone Citizen Recognition Act was finalized and I accepted. General Kenobi helped me with my registration.”

Ahsoka dramatically fell against her Master’s chest, pretending to be heartbroken. Anakin held her in his arms and gently sunk to the ground, finalizing their tragic breakdown.

“Betrayal!” Ahsoka exclaimed. “I fought for your honor and it didn’t even matter to you!”

“My own Master and wife collaborating against me! How shall I ever recover from this?” Anakin added and theatrically raised his arm towards the ceiling.

The younglings in the room giggled again while the Master and Padawan duo began lamenting their pain. Obi-Wan only rolled his eyes and moved past them over to Rex.

“They’ll be inconsolable now,” Padmé said.

Obi-Wan only shrugged and sat down next them. “Not my problem.”

“I thought those two would always be ‘your problem’,” Rex spoke up, quoting one of the lines he’d heard the other General mutter under his breath when he’d seen what antics Anakin and Ahsoka had gotten up to.

“You be silent, Rex Amidala,” Obi-Wan said and paused.

_Rex Amidala_ , nobody had really called him that yet, he’d only had his new last name for a very busy day after all, there had been no time to tell anyone.

“It suits you,” Anakin said. Ahsoka was still half draped over him, but the two of them were watching the others now.

“Not as good as Skywalker or Tano,” Ahsoka teased, “but pretty good all in all. It is the name of a royal.”

Rex smiled and let himself enjoy this. Months ago he wouldn’t have ever dreamed about this, living at the temple and calling it home. There were still so many problems they had to overcome, but they had gotten this far – they’d manage everything else as well.

They were as unstoppable as a sun.

“I thought so too, Commander,” Rex replied.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Cause Rex means "king" and I couldn't not give him Padmé's last name.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story!  
> I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
